Garrett and Logan
Garrett and Logan, also known as Gogan, is the friendship pairing between Garrett Spenger and Logan Watson. They have a brother-like frienship. For the cast pairing, see Austin and Peyton. Other Names *'Gagan' (Ga/rrett) and Lo/'gan') *'Gargan' (Gar/rett) and Lo/'gan') Moments Season 1 'The Pilot' *Garrett and Logan(along with Jasmine, Delia and) go to the party. *They(along with the rest of the gang) get in trouble by Logan's parents. *Logan chose Garrett to hang out with at school. *They both try to talk to Seth Wall. *Garrett told Logan that Seth Wall was pulling up. *They (along with the rest of the gang) sit at the cafeteria together. 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' *They played Foosball together. *They hung out in the cafeteria with Lindy, Jasmine and Delia. *They tried to save their couch at Rumble Juice. *They (along with Jasmine and Delia) saved Lindy at Fireman Freddy's. *They hung out a lot together. 'The New Guy' *In the flashback, the first time the gang got mani-peddies, they looked at each other. *In the flashback, the second time the gang got mani-peddies, they both had towels on their heads. *They have dyed their hair pink along with Delia, Jasmine and Lindy. *They sat next to each other while getting mani-peddies in the flashback. *They sat next to each other at the cafeteria. *Their hair were both felt when they dyed it pink. *Garrett agreed with Logan when the voting was unfair. *Garrett and Logan both hated the movie. *They played foosball together. *They watched Amour Amour Amour with Lindy, Jasmine and Delia. *They (along with the gang) gasp when Tom explains his story. *Garrett and Logan both voted for paintballing. *When Logan was playing Foosball with Tom, Garrett was next to him. *Logan showed Garrett his latest invention to help their voting problem. 'Dear High School Self' *They both try to find out what Lindy was hiding. *They both heard what Jasmine had to say and were near each other when she was talking. *They were next to/near each other in the mail cart. *Logan and Garrett (along with Delia and Jasmine) were mad at Lindy when they read her letter. *They (along with the gang) got locked in the trash room. *Garrett and Logan (and Jasmine and Delia) forgave Lindy, when they found out the reason why Lindy wrote that she wanted better friends. *They group hugged with Lindy, Jasmine and Delia 'Snow Problem' *They were in Rumble Juice (along with the rest of the gang) *Garrett (along with Lindy, Jasmine and Delia) thought Logan's cheap on deals were bad *They both liked the cabin at first *Garrett told Logan that the cabin was clean and Logan noded *Logan wanted Garrett to go snowboarding with him *Garrett told Logan that he wasn't feeling good. (Even though it was a lie.) *Logan imidetly knew that Garrett had never snowboarded, after Garrett said this *Garrett admitted to Logan that he's never been snowboarding *Logan looked worried when Garrett crashed into the wall *They both saw Delia's one woman play, thought it was weird and slowly clapped at the end of the performance. 'Merry Miss Sis' *Garrett (and Jasmine and Delia) attended Logan's (and Lindy's) Christmas party. *Garrett looked worried when Logan fell after crashing into the Christmas party *Logan seemed shocked when he saw how much Garrett had changed after Logan wished that Lindy wasn't his sister *Logan seemed to like the 'new' Garrett *Garrett looked relieved when Logan woke up. Season 2 'Slumber Partay' *They were in Rumble Juice, with the girls *They both left Rumble Juice for the same reason *Garrett invited Logan to stay at his house, whilst the girls were having their slumber party *Logan stayed at Garrett's house *They both thought an animal were attacking them *They were playing video games together *Garrett helped Logan play the game *Garrett seemed upset when he thought Logan only liked him for his stuff, when they were kids *They hid in the dog cage together when they thought the animal was attacking them *Logan wrapped Garrett in bubble wrap to protect him from the animal *Garrett said Logan was right that there was an animal outside *Logan told Garrett that they became best friends, because back in elementary school, on the first day, when Logan was upset about a slice of pizza, he mentioned that Garrett came over to him and gave his slice. *Garrett replied saying that he thought Logan needed it more than he did, while smiling *The next morning, Logan showed Garrett that they were scared of a squirrel *They seemed to spend a lot of time together in this episode 'Dog Date Afternoon!' *They were hanging out together in Rumble Juice at the beginning of the episode *Garrett asked Logan if he could have some of his gum and he told him that it was a gum with dares on and he wouldn't handle it/ *Logan knew a lot about Garrett *They dared each other to do the tasks from the gum, which they did *When Logan realized his last dare was that he couldn't touch his hair for 24 hours, he let Garrett win *Garrett found out what Logan's dare was and messed his hair *They had English together 'Logan Finds Out!' *Logan wished Garrett good luck for trying to get a girlfriend *Garrett knew that Logan had gone for a walk by the lake, which meant Logan obviously told Garrett where he was going. 'Food Fight' *Garrett was upset and seemed to be jealous of Logan spending time with Erin and not hanging out with him *Logan thought they were hanging out when they were talking in Rumble Juice *They had a fight, but made up later *They were both jealous of other people the other person was hanging out with *Logan said no one could replace Garrett as his best friend. Garrett also said this to Logan *Garrett offered to buy Logan a smoothie *Logan put his arm around Garrett. 'Cheer Up Girls' *Logan and Garrett hung out a lot together *They were in the basement *Garrett asked Logan why he was wearing a superman's costume *Logan told Garrett that he had a job at a kid's birthday party *Garrett created his own superhero to go to the party and pretended to be Logan's sidekick. *They watched tv together *Garrett believed Logan was a real superhero *They were at a kid's birthday party together. 'Lindy Breaks Garrett' *They were in the basement together *Garrett and Logan were playing video games together *They both didn't want to go to the spa at first with Lindy, but then agreed *Logan was upset that Garrett had changed and thought he had lost him as his best friend *Logan hit Garrett with a bat, in hope of getting him back to normal *Garrett hugged Logan 'Bite Club' *They were in Rumble Juice *It was revealed that they both liked the same TV show - one to do with dancing *Logan threatened Garrett by saying that if Garrett watched the TV show without Logan, he would never speak to him again *Garrett looked upset and hurt when Logan threatened him *They were in Rumble Juice again at the end of the episode, with their friends *Garrett told Logan that for future reference, women sat with their legs closed and Logan gave Garrett a funny look *They were looking at each other's pictures from Halloween night 'The Rescuers' *Logan and Garrett both help save an animal rescue-shelter *They are in the basement *When Garrett says his Star Exploders collectables and lunchboxes are going to his grandchildren, Logan tells him that the first step to grandchildren is a girlfriend, and the lunchbox thing cancels that out *Logan teases Garrett about him never having a girlfriend. *They both perform in the band *They are in Rumble Juice *Garrett is very happy for Logan when he and Jasmine share their first kiss, finally become a couple, and finally admit they love each other, because Garrett ships Logan and Jasmine together as a couple *They group hug with Lindy, Jasmine, and Delia. Trivia Similarities *They both are friends with Lindy, Jasmine, and Delia. *Both play foosball. *Both hate mani-peddies. *They both have a special couch at Rumble Juice. *They both have blue eyes. *They both have a sibling. *They both know about Jasmine's crush on Logan. *They both like the same TV show - one to do with dancing. Differences *Garrett plays football, but Logan doesn't. *In Fireman Freddy's, Garrett was freaked out by the little boys, but Logan wasn't. *Garrett has brown hair, but Logan has dirty blonde hair. *Garrett is a germaphobe, but Logan isn't. * Garrett is kind a wimp, and Logan is brave. * Garrett has his drivers licence, Logan doesn't. *Logan has had a girlfriend, but Garrett hasn't *Logan is older than Garrett. *Logan can't pronounce subtle properly, but Garrett can *Garrett has stage fright, but Logan doesn't. *Logan has a girlfriend (Jasmine), but Garrett doesn't *Garrett likes comic books, but Logan doesn't Facts *They first met each other in elementary school on the first day. When Logan was given a middle piece of pizza and he was almost in tears, Garrett came over to Logan and gave him his corner piece. *They both went to Fireman Freddy's when they were little. *They both have a sibling *They have English together Trademarks *'Episode' - The New Guy, because both have them agreed that they were out numbered, they also were forced to do things they didn't want to and they had the same problem **''Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station: They seemed to have spent most of the episode together and tried to get their blue couch from Rumble Juice back from little kids. **Dog Date Afternoon!: Logan and Garrett compete against each other at a contest **Food Fight: Both Logan and Garrett were upset that they weren't hanging out with each other, which caused them to argue, but they made up and it showed that they do have a strong friendship **Cheer Up Girls: Garrett and Logan hung out a lot together and when Logan had a job to pretend to be a superhero at a kid's birthday party, Garrett pretended to be his sidekick. *'Color''' - Blue because they both have blue eyes. *'Number' - 12 because Garrett has 7 letters in his name and Logan has 5. 7 + 5 = 12. Quotes Season 1 The New Guy Season 2 Slumber Partay Food Fight The Rescuers Gallery